Je te défie
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¿Que demonios haces? ¡Me asustaste! -gruño molesta. -¡Alix, te reto a salir conmigo! Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿Como dices? -Lo que escuchaste, yo te reto a salir conmigo. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica comenzó a reír divertida pero al ver que su compañero hablaba enserio borro la sonrisa de sus labios. (One-shot #1 para el concurso #MilagrosAntiCliche)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Primer One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #MilagrosAntiCliche**

 **Ronda 1: Personajes secundarios.**

 **(Creado por MiraculousFanfics)**

 **(Alix/Timebreaker y Kim/Cupido Negro)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Alix...

-¡No, Kim! No, no y no.

-Pero...

-¡No, no un millón de veces no! ¡Ahora deja de molestarme! -exclamo irritada, acelerando la velocidad con la que patinaba. Dejando a un muy desanimado Kim detrás de ella.

¡Demonios, el chico no lograba entenderlo! El era repugnantemente guapo, terriblemente irresistible, horrorosamente maravilloso ¡Era la personificación de un dios!... ¿O no? Sus hermosos ojos grisáceos no podían mentirle, el espejo no podía mentirle, la mirada de muchas chicas sobre su persona no podían mentirle, su madre no podía mentirle ¡Eso jamas, era imposible! Pero entonces, ¿Porque Alix no aceptaba salir con el?

Tenia mas de un mes invitándola de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada. Desde una rápida visita al parque para tomar un helado hasta una cita en el cine, ella siempre se negaba y terminaba dejándolo como un idiota ¡Y el no era ningún idiota!... Nunca se había sentido como uno.

Por desgracia, tenia que ser sincero y admitir que con ella si parecía eso. Un total idiota.

¡Vaya suerte mas jodida la que tenia! Primero era Chloe quien le gustaba y ahora Alix. ¿Es que acaso jamas podía gustarle una chica mas simple y dócil? No, al parecer no.

Pero bueno, ¿Quien podía culparlo? Admitía que su atracción por Chloe había sido un grave error basado solo en el maravilloso físico y la gran belleza que esta poseía, pero con Alix... Esa personalidad tan despreocupada, confiada y extrovertida lo habían embrujado antes de siquiera tomar en cuenta su físico. Adoraba saber que la chica no le tenia miedo a los desafíos, justo como el. Le encantaba saber que jamas temía decir lo pensaba, incluso cuando no siempre fuera de la manera correcta.

Y esa reciente frialdad e indiferencia que tenia con el ¡Carajo, lo volvía loco! Le dolía un poco, si... Le desesperaba, también. Pero por otro lado, de alguna manera esa actitud le encantaba, le fascinaba, lo hacia sentir como si estuviese en medio del mas grande reto de su vida. Y no pensaba perder, no pensaba rendirse hasta obtener el "Si"

-Tengo que pensar en algo para que acepte -se dijo a si mismo. Ignorando el hecho de que ahora se encontraba acompañado de Max, su mejor amigo.

-O tal vez deberías olvidarla, recuerda lo que paso con Chloe -opino el chico de gafas.

-Ella no es como Chloe, ademas se que puedo lograrlo-respondió con extrema seguridad.

-Kim, debes tomar en cuenta que pedirle una cita no es como pedirle hacer un tonto reto. Si la fastidias existe una enorme posibilidad de que te rechace de manera grosera e hiriente, la verdad no...

-Un momento... ¡Eso es! -exclamo Kim, tomando de los hombros a su amigo y zarandeándolo un poco -¡Gracias Max, eres un genio! -añadió abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltarlo y comenzar a correr en dirección a donde se había marchado Alix. Dejando al moreno paralizado y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Alix patinaba tranquilamente sobre la banqueta. Jugando con las llaves de su casa mientras miraba el horizonte inexpresiva. Totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no fue capaz de notar cuando alguien llegaba corriendo y la rebasaba para poder quedar frente a ella.

-¡Alix! -grito Kim a todo pulmón, haciéndola pegar un brinco y gritar asustada.

-¿Kim? -pregunto molesta, arqueando una ceja.

-Si, hola...

-¿Que demonios haces? ¡Me asustaste! -gruño molesta.

-¡Alix, te reto a salir conmigo!

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Como dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, yo... Te reto, te reto a salir conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica comenzó a reír divertida pero al ver que su compañero de clases hablaba enserio borro la sonrisa de sus labios y lo miro como si estuviese cuestionando su salud mental.

-Dime que es un chiste.

-No, no lo es -respondió el rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

Alix bufo con molestia y continuo con su camino.

Al ver aquello el chico desvió la mirada frustrado, encontrándose con unas bellas flores amarillas que se encontraban cerca decorando la puerta de una casa. Rápidamente arranco algunas y corrió de nuevo tras ella.

-¡Espera! -grito alcanzándola para después extenderle el pequeño ramo. Alix se detuvo y lo miro con fastidio.

-¿Y esto?

-Son flores, no me digas que no las conoces -se burlo sonriente.

-¿Para que me las das? -pregunto ella.

-¿Te gustan? -evadió la pregunta.

-¿Por que insistes tanto, Kim?

-¿No te gustan? -y de nuevo, el volvió a evadir su pregunta.

-¿Acaso no te cansas?

-¿De verdad no te gustan?

Alix suspiro cansada y continuo con su camino sabiendo que esa conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún lugar. Para su desgracia, Kim no era la clase de persona que se rendía fácilmente así que sin dudarlo, el chico continuo siguiéndola.

-Basta, deja de seguirme -le dijo seria.

-Olvidaste tomar mi ramo.

-No lo olvide, solo no quise tomarlo. Y eso, es muy diferente.

-¿Y por que no quisiste tomarlo? -pregunto con marcada tristeza, sorprendiendo a la chica y haciéndola detenerse para mirarlo.

-¿Por que yo? -dijo ella, ignorando su pregunta y respondiendole con otra. Haciéndole exactamente lo mismo que el había estado haciéndole momentos antes.

-¿Que? -inquirió Kim, esta vez desconcertado.

-¿Por que quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Por que no querría salir contigo?

-Yo no soy como Chloe, deberías saberlo.

-Eso ya lo se -apuro a decir.

-¿Entonces? No soy tu tipo, ni tu el mio.

-¿Y como sabes que no eres mi tipo ni yo el tuyo? -la molestia fue mas que notoria en el joven -Alix, tu de verdad me gustas. Eres especial.

-¿Especial?

-Si, especial -asintió el -Eres especial por la manera en que me sonríes o me miras, desarmandome por completo. Eres especial por lo fuerte, ágil, valiente y tenaz que siempre demuestras ser, por la manera en que logras ganarme con simples palabras. Por ser hermosa sin la necesidad de usar ropa de moda o maquillaje, por ser autentica en todo. ¡Por favor, Alix! ¡Acepta! -rogó frustrado -Por ti me he tragado mi orgullo, y no una ni dos veces ¡Han sido miles!

Ella torció la boca furiosamente sonrojada, reconociendo muy a su pesar que tenia razón.

-Prometo ser todo un caballero, ni siquiera pediré tu nuevo numero de teléfono -añadió el joven recordando que la chica tenia dos semanas que había cambiado de numero por haber extraviado su celular.

Ella asintió pensativa.

-Bueno, si lo pones así...

-¿Si? -pregunto ilusionado.

-¿Ves a ese policía? -dijo señalando a un hombre uniformado. Kim asintió sin entender que tenia que ver aquel hombre con su conversación -Bueno, te reto a que vayas y le hagas un sexy baile mientras te quitas la ropa.

Kim la miro asustado.

-¿Que dices? ¡Debes estar bromeando! -grito escandalizado. Ella hizo una mueca de falso pesar y negó con la cabeza -¿Estas loca? ¡Me arrestaran por daños a la moral!

-Si es demasiado para ti, lo entiendo -se burlo ella -Lastima, estuviste tan cerca -añadió comenzando a patinar.

-¡Espera! -la detuvo Kim del brazo. Alix lo miro sorprendida por su repentina acción.

-Toma -ordeno el, entregándole las flores. Esta vez ella las acepto sin darse cuenta, perdida en el brillo de aquellos ojos de un bonito color gris. Aquellos que sabia, en esos momentos transmitían un aura de decisión que solo era capaz de mostrar cuando estaba dispuesto a ganar un desafió -Si me arrestan, juro que te lo haré pagar -advirtió con molestia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Como? -se mofo ella. Mirándolo retadora.

-No solo saldrás conmigo, pequeña -comenzó a decir, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre su rostro -También tendrás que besar mis labios.

Alix sintió su rostro arder ante aquellas palabras susurradas tan cerca de su boca y nerviosa parpadeo repetidas veces.

-¿Tus... Labios?

El asintió lentamente. Encadenando su intensa mirada a la de ella.

-Sera un beso por cada minuto que pase encerrado -sentencio antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el hombre que tranquilamente cumplía con su deber.

Alix atontada reacciono de aquel trance que la cercanía de Kim le había provocado y asustada, observo como su compañero saludaba al oficial. Claramente muy nervioso e incomodo. Luego, ante sus ojos el muchacho comenzó a bailar de manera ridícula mientras se quitaba la sudadera. Dejando su pecho descubierto y escandalizando no solo al hombre uniformado, sino también a varias personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reír cuando Kim abrió su pantalón y se lo quito de manera torpe. Indignando al oficial que no dudo en detenerlo para después guiarlo a su patrulla e intentar subirlo.

Rápidamente Alix patino hasta ellos y le dio un fuerte empujón al hombre, tirándolo y haciéndolo soltar al muchacho por la repentina acción.

-¡Lo siento mucho, oficial! -grito ella, mientras recogía la sudadera del suelo y Kim se acomodaba el pantalón a toda velocidad -¡Corre, corre, corre! -añadió, esta vez hablándole al chico quien sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirla. Agradeciendo ser un corredor tan rápido y poder mantener el paso de la chica incluso con los patines.

¿Cuantas calles había corrido detrás de la patinadora? No lo sabia y no se detendría a pensar en ello, pero a juzgar por el cansancio que machacaba contra su cuerpo juraba que al menos cuatro o cinco ¿Y como no? ¡Eran perseguidos por la patrulla!

Finalmente, la pareja logro perder al furioso hombre escondiéndose dentro de un callejón y esperando a que este pasara de largo.

Respirando agitados, agachados uno frente al otro con las manos en las rodillas mientras intentaban recuperar el aire, Kim y Alix se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ambos sintiendo sus cuerpos mas agotados que nunca... Pero al mismo tiempo, llenos de una extraña energía que inundaba sus estómagos con la misma fiereza de un tornado, destruyendo todo a su paso, agitándolo y sacándolo de control.

-Eres... Un tarado...Kim... -dijo ella riendo levemente. Burlándose de el a pesar de que sus ojos transmitían una profunda alegría y ternura.

-Y tu... eres... una pequeña psicópata... -respondió el, devolviendo la sonrisa y mirándola de una manera tan dulce que sin darse tiempo a pensar en nada, la chica se acerco a el y capturo sus labios.

Convencida por primera vez de que Kim realmente la quería y había olvidado a Chloe. Por que si, para ella esa ridícula acción significaba demasiado, significaba que Kim la quería lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por ella.

Kim se sorprendió ante aquel contacto tan repentino pero no dudo en corresponder mientras le acunaba el rostro, hechizado completamente por los labios de Alix que resultaban ser mas suaves sobre los suyos. Sintiéndose flotar ante ese glorioso beso que tantas veces había soñado.

Cuando la chica se aparto, dejándolo mareado y confundido, Kim abrió los ojos y la miro. Alix estaba sonrojada y claramente avergonzada, pero nada de eso evitaba que le sonriera de manera traviesa con los ojos brillantes y satisfechos.

Sin decir nada, la chica comenzó a patinar hasta la salida del callejón dejándolo paralizado mientras la seguía con la mirada. Luego, ella se detuvo y lo miro sobre su hombro.

-Hey, se supone que deberías seguirme. Acabas de ganar una cita -comenzó a decir ella -¿O ya te arrepentiste, grandulon? -pregunto con mofa.

Poco a poco una radiante sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico, quien rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Helado o cine? -inquirió de manera coqueta.

-Por hoy, helado.

-¿Por hoy? -el chico arqueo una ceja -¿Eso significa que habrán mas citas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Depende.

-¿De que?

-Aun hay muchos retos por cumplir -respondió ella guiñándole un ojo y avanzando. Haciéndolo soltar una carcajada.

-Por ti, pequeña... Los que quieras -murmuro antes de comenzar a seguirla.

Sin duda, Max era todo un genio. Un reto... ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido antes?

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Y esta es mi pequeña y humilde historia :"D**

 **Les cuento, este es el primero de 5 one-shots que serán creados por mi para el concurso "Milagros Anti Cliché" Donde se supone que debemos usar las ideas generalizadas ya muchas veces leídas/escritas y darles un giro que demuestre que no hay ningún problema con escribir cosas cliché, siempre que se les pueda dar un toque personal.**

 **Son 5 rondas, una cada semana. Esta es la primera :3**

 **De todo corazon, e** **spero no haber fallado de manera olímpica :"v jajaja**

 **Y hablando un poco del escrito, la verdad esta fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente cuando escogí a la pareja, me pareció divertida y muy acorde a la personalidad de ambos. Así que bueno, este es el resultado.**

 **Como ultima cosa a mencionar, ¡Esta pareja me encanto! Se me hizo muy mona y agradezco mucho la oportunidad que tengo de escribir de ellos. De verdad, me gusto tanto que júrenlo, no sera la ultima vez xD**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
